


Popsicle.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Filth, M/M, Popsicles, Rimming, Top Ian, ass eating, dirty talking, filthy lmao, happy ending as always because it's what they deserve, is popsicles kink a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Mickey teases Ian with a popsicle.lmao that's pretty much how all this inappropriate shit starts in this story.





	Popsicle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hard.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

Mickey ran his tongue along the tip of the popsicle before wrapping his lips around it and going down. The cherry flavor melted in his mouth and he actually moaned at the taste. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed sucking on the leaking treat for a few more minutes. He opened his eyes and licked from the bottom back to the top. He licked his lips and put the tip back between his lips and sucking the flavor into his mouth. He continued to do this for a few more moments before he heard a groan.

He looked up to see his roommate, Ian staring right at him.

"Cat got your tongue there, Gallagher?" Mickey grinned, putting the popsicle back in his mouth.

"You're being filthy with that thing you know?" Ian asked, placing a text book over his aching cock.

Mickey shrugged and smiled around the popsicle as he moved it in and out of his mouth. 

Ian looked back down at his papers that he needed to finish before Monday. It wouldn't be easy to do if Mickey spent the weekend sucking popsicles like he was sucking a cock. Ian would probably cum untouched in his pants. 

"So, Gallagher, you want one?"

Ian looked back up at him and the sight was completely unexpected. Ian probably wouldn't have imagined that in a million years.

Mickey was currently running the popsicle down his bare chest. It was sticking to his skin leaving the cherry flavor behind as it continued to be moved down.

"Mickey if you make a mess on the couch I'm going to-"

"What?" Mickey challenged, cocking an eyebrow, "What are you going to do?"

Ian just watched as Mickey moved the popsicle down to the edge of his shorts. He ran it along the bottom of his stomach before bringing it back up to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around it for a few seconds before bringing it down to his nipple. He ran it around his nipple and gasped at the sensation. It was cold, sticky but holy shit he had feelings shooting through his body he couldn't explain.

He moved it over to his other nipple and gave it the same treatment. He could feel it melting onto his skin and running down his body. He could also feel his cock starting to throb in his shorts.

Ian was glaring at him as if it was taking all his effort not to just pounce on Mickey. He was pressing the textbook against his cock to try and get it to go down but it wasn't working. Not when his gorgeous roommate was currently seducing him with a fucking popsicle. 

"My skin is sticky." Mickey spoke, running a hand down his body, "Might take a shower to wash it off."

"Then do it." Ian gulped.

"Or you could lick it off of me." Mickey groaned, running the popsicle down inside of his shorts just a tad before bringing it back up, "Holy fuck."

He was completely mind-blown with how that felt. Normally he wouldn't shove a popsicle down his shorts but the cold radiating off of it went straight to his balls.

"You want to lick it off of me?" Mickey asked, staring right into Ians' face, "If so get your ass over here." 

The textbook was thrown to the floor and Ian was kissing Mickey before anyone could say anything. He could taste the cherry on Mickeys' lips and he groaned at the taste.

Mickey ran the popsicle down Ians' bare back and smiled into the kiss as Ian shivered.

Ian pushed his tongue into Mickeys' mouth and their tongues moved together. They were groaning into each others mouth. The popsicle was dripping down Ian's back and he felt the chill running down his spine.

"Fuck." Ian moaned, "Mickey."

Mickey ran his thumb across Ians' bottom lip,"Get to licking before it actually sticks to me there, Gallagher."

Ian licked his lips and moved down so he was sitting between Mickeys' legs. He grabbed the top Mickeys' shorts and the other boy raised his hips so Ian could pull them down just a tad.

He leaned up and placed his tongue at the top of Mickeys' cock before running it up slowly.

"Shit." Mickey gasped, squirming.

"Give me the popsicle." Ian ordered.

Mickey handed it to him and watched with wide-eyes ready to see what Ian was going to do.

"Lift your hips again." 

Mickey did as he said.

"Now push your boxers and shorts off." 

Mickey groaned but did as he said. His cock shot up after the fabrics moved down his legs. He kicked them across the floor and looked at Ian.

"This is going to be so fun." Ian whispered, leaning up.

He ran the popsicle down his chest and his tongue followed the trail. He ran it across Mickeys' left nipple a few times before attaching his lips to Mickeys' nipple sucking it into his mouth.

Mickey groaned and arched off the couch. His hands were pressing into the cushions. 

Ian moved over to Mickeys other nipple and drug the popsicle across it. He looked up at Mickey before grinning and taking that nipple into his mouth and sucking it hard.

"Jesus." Mickey gasped, "Ian shit!"

Mickey was completely hard and each time Ian moved up or down on his chest he could feel his cock rubbing against a part of Ian. He wanted nothing more than for Ian to take his clothes off and grind against him.

Ian pulled back and grinned at Mickey, "Put your legs up over my shoulders."

Mickey did as he said and the sight of Ian between his legs had him almost melting into the couch.

Ian drug what was left of the popsicle over the head of Mickeys cock, dragging it around in circles around the tip.

Mickey jerked and cried out at the pleasure, "Holy shit!"

Ian chuckled and leaned down to trace his tongue along the cherry that was melting down his cock. He sucked the head into his mouth and closed his eyes. He began sucking just the tip as he moved the popsicle up on the inside of Mickeys' thigh getting closer to where his mouth had been dying to be from day one.

"Hold on tight." Ian whispered.

He pressed the popsicle to the bottom of Mickeys' balls and dragging it down. He watched as Mickeys' body spazzed out. Pleasure ran across Mickeys face and he was trying to jerk up off the couch.

"Ian holy shit." Mickey gasped,

"Almost out of popsicle." Ian spoke.

Then he got an idea.

He slid back up Mickeys body and bit the last part into his mouth. He threw the stick to the ground and attached his mouth to Mickeys.

As they made out the rest of the popsicle began melting into their mouths. Moving with their tongues causing both boys to harden at the sensation. 

"I'm going to finish licking this off of you. Hold on tight." Ian whispered.

He moved back down and tossed Mickeys legs back over his shoulders. He grabbed Mickeys ass and pushed it up off the couch. Without even time to fondle Mickeys ass, which he knew he was going to do later because he had been dreaming of it from day one, he attached his mouth to Mickeys ass.

Mickey threw his head back and began panting. He could still feel the cherry leaking down between him and with the added pleasure of Ians' tongue he felt like he was going to die. The pleasure was absolutely incredible. If he would have known this he would have done this last summer after Ian moved in.

Ian closed his eyes and ran his tongue down between Mickeys cheeks catching the last bit of cherry that lingered on Mickeys' body. He flattened his tongue against him and ran it roughly up to the bottom of Mickeys' balls before dragging it back down.

"Oh fuck!" Mickey cried, squeezing his legs around Ian's head, "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Ian groaned and ran his tongue in circles around Mickeys entrance before licking his lips, "Hold on tight."

He slowly pressed the tip of his tongue inside of Mickey enjoying the way that Mickey clenched around him and began panting. 

Mickey started pushing his ass down to get more of Ians' tongue. Ian happily did as Mickey wanted and pushed his tongue in further. His jaw was pressed snug against Mickeys ass.

"Oh my fucking God." Mickey panted, squirming as Ians' tongue began moving inside of him.

Ian ran his tongue along Mickeys inner walls just trying to reach every inch of him that he could. He pulled back and tightened his hands on Mickeys hips as he ran his tongue slowly down between his cheeks again.

"Hold on a second." 

Ian moved back and without a warning he pulled Mickey onto the floor. Mickey didn't have time to curse Ian because the redhead had his mouth back on Mickeys ass in seconds.

Mickey arched off the floor and threw his legs back up over Ians' shoulders causing his ass to raise up off the floor. It allowed Ian to reach further inside of his ass with his tongue.

"Son of a bitch." Mickey cursed, wrapping a hand around his cock.

He slowly began moving his hand to the same rhythm of Ians tongue. He clenched around him and began moaning over and over as pleasure began picking up in his body.

"Ian, oh fuck!" Mickey cried, pushing down onto his tongue, "Ian please, fuck!"

Ian pulled back and licked his lips. He slid back up over Mickeys body and pressed his lips against Mickeys.

Mickey tangled one hand in Ians' hair as their tongues moved together. He used his other free hand to move down Ians' body and cup his cock over his shorts.

Ian groaned against Mickeys lips and began grinding against Mickeys palm.

Mickey began moving his palm over his cock repeatedly until he could actually feel him hardening underneath him.

"Get your fucking clothes off." Mickey ordered, "Wanna suck your cock."

Ian groaned and pulled away from him so he could rapidly rip his clothes off. He just wanted to feel his skin against Mickeys skin.

As soon as he was naked he pinned his chest against Mickeys so he could kiss him again, allowing Mickey to feel their chests pressed together.

Ian groaned into Mickeys mouth and Mickeys body vibrated with the sensations of pleasure.

"Stand up." Mickey panted, "Get to your fucking feet before I cut off your kneecaps."

Ian laughed breathlessly but did as Mickey instructed.

Mickey quickly got to his knees and drew in a deep breath when he saw the length of Ians' cock, "Jesus."

He moved closer and wrapped his hand around the bottom of Ians' shaft.

Ian bit his lip and prepared himself for Mickeys mouth.

But nothing, nothing in the world could have prepared him for the warmth of Mickeys mouth.

"Holy shit." Ian gasped, tightening a hand in the back of Mickeys' hair.

Mickey moved his head at his own pace. His eyes were closed and he focused on making Ian feel as good as Ian made him feel.

He sucked in his cheeks to make the space tighter for Ians' cock as he moved up and down. He removed his hand and placed them both on the back of Ians' thighs. His head was bobbing faster every few seconds causing Ians' legs to shake.

"Son of a bitch." Ian hissed, trying not to thrust his hips. 

Mickey hummed around his cock and opened his eyes to look up. Ian had his eyes closed and his head thrown back. 

Mickey pulled off and ran his tongue along the slit of Ians cock before running it in circles around the head a few times. He just loved the way Ians' thighs spazzed at the sensation. 

He lifted up his cock and ran his tongue from the head down near the balls then back up and wrapped his lips around it as if he was still sucking on a popsicle.

"Oh shit." Ian gasped, thrusting his hips.

The head of his cock hit the back of Mickeys throat but Mickey didn't care. In fact, it only spurred him on to suck Ian more. His head moved up and down as fast as he could go while he hallowed his cheeks in and pressed his tongue to the bottom of his mouth. He was able to fit more of Ians' cock into his mouth and it had the red head groaning.

The sound was heavenly.

He pulled off his cock slowly and licked his lips, "You going to fuck me?"

Ians head snapped down to look at Mickey. He was looking up at him with a flushed face, wide blue eyes that were full of lust and his pink lips were swollen and glistening with saliva and pre-cum.

"You want me to?"

"I do." Mickey replied, bringing his hands back around to the front of his thighs, "Hard."

"Stand up." Ian ordered.

Mickey licked his lips again and got to his feet.

Ian wrapped his hand around the back of Mickeys' neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues moved together, hands running over every inch of skin.

"How do you want it?" Ian asked, running his hands down both of Mickeys' arms.

Mickey shivered and moved closer. He looked up at Ian and ran a hand down his chest, "I want you to bend me over." 

Ian spun him around and pushed him over. Mickeys' palms were flat on the cushions, legs spread as Ian got situated behind him.

He ran his hands down Mickeys back then cupped his ass for a few moments. He pulled one hand back and let it fly against Mickeys' ass causing Mickey to jump at the sensation.

"Jesus." Mickey panted, "We can come back to that but right now I need you to fuck me."

"I can do that." Ian spoke.

He grabbed the bottom of his cock and pressed it right up between Mickeys soft flesh. He held onto the other boys hips as he slowly began pushing inside of him.

"Oh fuck." Mickey groaned, letting his head fall.

He pushed back a little causing Ian to push further inside of him.

"Holy shit." Ian groaned, tightening his grip on Mickeys hips.

He pushed until his hips were flat against Mickeys ass. His entire nine inches was currently resting inside of Mickey and Mickey felt as if he was going to fall apart. Ian didn't even have to move for the pleasure to race through his body. The tip of his cock was already pressing against his prostate.

"Fuck me." Mickey demanded, "Just fuck me!"

"As you wish." Ian spoke, voice strained.

He pulled out and slammed back in almost sending Mickey to his face but the dark haired boy managed to keep himself up right.

Ians' pace picked up and he continued to fuck inside of Mickey. The sound of skin on skin, grunts, pants and moans were echoing through the living room.

Mickey wanted to touch himself but without both hands on the couch he would end up on his face. He just wanted to feel every throb and twitch of Ians' cock inside of him. It was stretching him out in the best way, touching that spot inside of him that had his legs shaking.

"You feel so fucking good." Ian groaned, "Fuck."

He snapped his hips forward causing a loud cry to escape Mickeys' mouth. He was digging his nails into the couch almost unable to deal with the amount of pleasure he was currently feeling. He hadn't been fucked this good in a while. Hell, he had never been fucked this good at all. Ian had the biggest and thickest cock and it was currently giving him pleasure like he had never known.

"Oh fuck." Mickey groaned, throwing his head back. 

It allowed for Ian to reach for Mickeys hair with one hand while the other one was digging into his hips. He tugged on it causing Mickey to groan and push back hard on Ians' cock.

The head of his cock hit Mickeys prostate and Mickey completely lost it. He fell onto the couch. His left side pressed into it as his nails dug into the cushions. He had no more energy in him left to push   
back. His legs were spazzing, shaking and trembling. The pleasure was becoming unbareable. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ian cried, his free hand running down Mickeys' back.

Mickey clenched around him and enjoyed the way the red head let out a groan that had his own cock twitching. Hearing Ians' voice you wouldn't think his groans would be that deep but holy shit was they and they had Mickeys' heart hammering in his chest.

Ian slammed in hard causing Mickey to cry out against the cushion.

"You're letting me use you." Ian groaned, "Fuck, just a little tease and a toy."

He groaned and pressed the head of his cock against Mickeys prostate. He didn't move. He held himself there and made small movements up against it.

Mickey was moaning against the couch and trying to push back on Ians' cock but he felt so weak. His energy was leaving his body but it was absolutely incredible. The intense pleasure was boiling in the lower pit of his stomach.

"Ian, fuck I'm close." Mickey panted, finally pushing his hips back.

Ian grabbed his hips tighter and slammed into him without a second thought. His pace was sloppy and unfocused. All he could think about was having Mickey clench around him and cumming all over the fucking floor. He didn't give a shit. He just wanted to feel him tight around his cock. He wanted to cum so deep inside the other boy that Mickey would often think he felt Ian inside of him at random times.

"That's it." Mickey groaned, "Right there, Ian. Oh fuck!"

He bit down on the cushion and drug his nails down the fabric as his orgasm hit him. His entire body was shaking, legs twitching. He could feel himself cumming all on the floor but he couldn't think about it being disgusting. All he could think about was Ian still pushing in and out of him as his orgasm raced through him.

"Shit, shit, shit." Mickey moaned, sighing against the fabric.

His cock twitched as he stopped cumming and his orgasm subsided. The pleasure was fading away slowly but with Ian still pounding into him, Mickey could feel his cock twitching each time Ian hit his prostate.

"Oh fuck yes!" Ian panted, hips slapping forward.

He came deep inside of Mickey, pressed hard against his prostate. His legs shook as his orgasm raced through his entire body.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Ian panted, drawing blood slightly in the soft flesh of Mickeys' hips.

His cock spazzed out inside of Mickey.

Mickey could feel Ian leaking inside of him and he couldn't explain how incredible it felt. He was never one for allowing a guy to cum inside of him but Ian was completely different. There was just something special about Ian and holy hell having him inside of him like this was probably the best thing to happen to Mickey in his entire life.

"Christ." Ian whispered, slowly pulling of Mickey.

The floor would be a mess but they could worry about cleaning that up later.

Mickey found enough energy to push himself up to sit on the couch. His cock was flaccid against his stomach and he looked like a complete mess but he didn't even care.

Ian, on the other hand, thought Mickey looked beautiful. Downright sinful even. 

He sat down on the couch right up against Mickey. The two just sat there breathing heavily staring at the other wall.

"Well, you certainly enjoyed that popsicle didn't you?" Ian teased.

Mickey laughed and looked over at him, "You seemed to enjoy it more." 

Ian looked over at him, "You're fucking filthy. Who knew?"

Mickey grinned, "There's still a lot you don't know about me, Gallagher." 

"You going to let me find that out?" Ian asked, putting his hand on Mickeys' bare thigh. He started rubbing his thumb softly across the skin.

Mickey put his hand over Ians' and squeezed, "Only if you let me find out more about you." 

"If you let me take you on a date." 

Mickey looked into his eyes, "Yeah, Gallagher. I'll let you take me on a date."

 

Their date two nights later went better than either of them thought it could. When they were out they weren't roommates. They were just two people getting to know each other. When they got home, they were two strangers coming together in a night of steamy passion.

They went out on more dates and got to know each other. They didn't become exclusive for another two months when Ian asked Mickey to be his boyfriend. Mickey accepted by kissing him as hard as he could and riding Ian into the mattress. 

The two had a dinner at their apartment. Ian invited his family, Mickey invited his sister. And though there were small glitches here and there with their families it seemed as they all got along. Which made the two as happy as they could be.

 

"You think we have a future?" Ian asked, running a hand down Mickeys arm.  
Mickey tilted his head to look up at Ian, "Yeah, I do."

 

And they did have a future. Only two years later they were moving out of their apartment into their first house. They were renting it but for now it was enough. To have their own space without worrying about their neighbors. They had more room for their things and they had a guest room in case any of their family members came to stay.

They were in love. Happy. Incredibly happy and it all happened thanks to Mickey and his fucking popsicle.


End file.
